


Missing

by sandypenguin6



Series: Reaching for the Stars - Adashi [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: Adam spends a lonely night lying awake and missing Shiro.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> You should go listen to Missing by Everything But The Girl, since it's the song that inspired this story! Thanks for reading!

Adam couldn’t sleep.

That’s usually how it started. Tossing, turning, staring at the ceiling. Funny how no matter how long he’s gone, Adam can never get used to a bed without him.

Adam groans and sits up, running a hand down his face. His skin feels clammy.

Shivering slightly, he stands up to put on a sweater. Not his own. It’s still a little big on Adam, even though he’s grown some in the past year.

He quietly opens the door, padding down the hallway as silently as possible. He realizes he doesn’t need to be so sneaky anymore, since now he’s a instructor at the garrison. Oh well, old habits die hard.

Adam usually comes back here when he can’t sleep, or he’s not feeling well, or he just misses him. That last one happens most often, since there isn’t a day that goes by where he doesn’t miss him.

The room isn’t that far from his new quarters. The only difference is that his new one is a bit smaller, since the original was made to house two people. No one else has needed that much space, so the room remains empty and the biometrics unchanged. Adam quickly unlocks the door with a scan of his fingerprint and shuffles inside.

“Cold...” he mutters, turning up the heat on the thermostat. “Almost like he never left.” He chuckles bitterly. He’d always kept the temperature unbearably low, much to Adam’s discomfort.

Strange how Adam comes here and yet tries not to think about him. Maybe a coping mechanism? Easing himself into the pain of reality.

He sighs and makes his way to the bedroom, a thick layer of dust covering everything except the bedsheets, since Adam would sometimes sleep here.

“He always liked the right side,” Adam reminds himself, climbing into the left side of the bed. As if he needed reminding. As if he didn’t remember those things every day.

“He’ll be back.” Adam nods to himself, staring at the ceiling. “Then when he gets here I can tell him I was wrong to give him that ultimatum... I want to support him, even if that means barely seeing him for his remaining years. Y-yeah, I’ll tell him that when he gets here.”

The tears start coming now. He’d thought he’d cried all the tears he could in the past year, but apparently he’d never run out. They just kept coming.

Adam rolls onto his stomach, onto the other side of the bed, finally letting himself remember.

_Missing: Presumed Dead_.

Even the pillow doesn’t smell like him anymore.

“Takashi... won’t you come home?”


End file.
